my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tentō
Tentō(天童) is a first-year student at Dimension Academy High training to become a pro hero. His hero name is The Thunder Breaker hero Raijin (サンダーブレイカーヒーローライジン) Appearance Tentō has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face. While at school, Tentō consistently wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. His civilian clothes are this top with a sleeveless dark grey shirt and the arm guards with bandages on his wrists. His hero costume is long and he has black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. 219ae92394bbea6c129f98c21f000a42.png|School Uniform Sasuke sleeveless.png|Casual Clothes 286bfae7b5543381ec8ff1f18e31c412.jpg|Hero Costume Personality Tento Is a very friendly and humorous person. He laughs at lots of jokes. When there is trouble around Tento is always here to the rescue. Even though he is humorous when there is a time to be serious he becomes a whole new person. He makes friends with lots of people mostly, because of his humor. He is an average student in his class. In battle when he fights he suppresses his power so when he feels like he needs to he go all out to finish his opponent he releases his true power. He also sometimes studies his opponents abilities if he thinks it would be a really tough battle. When he defeats his opponent he tells them it was a good fight, but their no match for him. When his true power was unleashed was when one day he saw this kid getting beaten up. He walked up to the guy who wasn't beaten up the kid, and told him to stop. The guy pushed Tento he lost his cool and shocked him with an electric bolt. This scared the guy, and he ran away. The kid thanked Tento. Tento walked away shocked about what power he had. History When he was just a baby he he was found on the door step of Xavier Verto's house where he was adopted into the family. He then was raised as a brother with Xavier and Noah. Quirk and Abilities Lightning Generate: Using his quirk he can create and control Lightning. The most basic use of this Quirk involving emit lightning it out of his body. He can also make a protective aura that electrocutes anyone through contact. He can is also able to generate electricity in a variety of forms. The electricity can cause paralyses, then target can't move and they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike. His lightning can be infused into bladed weapons. He can also use the heat from the electricity to melt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, including superheating it into weapons. He has a high resistance to electricity every since he manifested his quirk. As a result, he is able to withstand high-voltage electrical currents while retaining his full mental and physical faculties, although he still feels the pain. Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Main Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:DA High Students Category:Deadpool8D Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsmen